


tell me something that i'll forget

by Shellhead_Winghead



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha Beverly Marsh, Alpha Bill Denbrough, Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Shifters, Bisexual Richie Tozier, F/F, F/M, Gay Bill Denbrough, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Stanley Uris, M/M, Omega Eddie Kaspbrak, Shifters, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Wings, alpha stanley uris, beverly marsh is a good bro, richies parents are dicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 18:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellhead_Winghead/pseuds/Shellhead_Winghead
Summary: Eddie Kasprak just wanted a normal life, was that too much to ask for? He was in his third year of nursing school, kept his grades up, never got involved in anything bad. Until one night he met Richie Tozier and his merry gang. The shifter was the polar opposite of Eddie, he did drugs, partied too late, slept around and fucked around in his classes.Suddenly Eddie is exposed to new views of the shifter community, government coverups for ferals and a whole new side of what shifters can do.





	tell me something that i'll forget

Eddie was minding his own business, plopping down onto one of the empty table seats in his class, taking out his notebook and studying before class began.

When Eddie went to college, away from Derry, it was to get away from his overbearing alpha mother. She had manipulated him, used the Voice on him whenever he disobeyed and constantly degraded him.

College was his safe space, he could be what he wanted and could study to be a nurse, to help people. He made friends, studied hard, and worked his ass off to even get into the school just because he was an omega. He never put himself at risk to be kicked out, so he mostly stayed inside and worked, only barely going out. Though, he did dress the way he wanted, never afraid to show off his clothing style and kickass makeup skills.

Eddie really only hung around betas and the few omegas on campus. He tried to shy away from alphas, the fear from his mother transferring onto most alphas that he met. Plus, very few alphas liked to hang around a nerdy omega that only studies.

He got dragged out of his thoughts when someone slid themselves into the seat next to him.

Automatically, Eddie tensed up when he smelled the spicy scent of an alpha. Glancing over, he was met with a shock of fiery hair and sparkling blue eyes. The alpha in question gave him a playful grin that somehow put him at ease.

Warily eyeing the gorgeous female, he couldn't help feel annoyed, there were literally millions of open seats, he didn't need another alpha trying to fuck him.

The alpha was wearing a deep navy romper with colorful flower designs over it, her long, thick hair was put up into a fluffy messy bun and both ears were entirely pierced. The dark blue lipstick she was wear glimmered in the light as she showed off bright white teeth in her grin. Freckles splashed her cheeks and Eddie saw that her face was literally shimmering with glitter, hardly noticeable unless up close. The omega couldn't help but admire her eye liner and flashy eye shadow before locking eyes with her.

Her grin gets even wider before she's thrusting her hand out to him, "Hi, I'm Beverly Marsh, what's your name cutie pie"

"Eddie Kasprak, why'd you sit _right_ next to me" Eddie says, still wary.

Beverly didn't seem to take offense as she raked her eyes over him.

"Well, you're obviously gay and won't try to get into my rich pants by sex, which pretty much no one else has qualms with. Plus I need a true friend in this class and what better person than a cutie like you" Beverly gave him an overzealous wink.

Eddie snorted, "I don't know Beverly, I don't hand my love out freely..."

Beverly gave an over dramatic gasp, hand flying to her chest as she gave him a pouty face, "Oh Eddie my child, I'll smother you in love and money, whatever you want darling"

Eddie chuckled, "Oh Bev, if there's money involved, consider me your friend!"

They both burst out laughing only to get shushed by the professor as he walked in, forcing them to hide snickers for the rest of class

\--

_I really need to get better at identifying shifters_, Eddie thought, trying to guess if the guy was a shifter by the way he walked for not. Beverly was helping him out, after he had freaked out when he thought a wild fox was Beverly and started throwing magazines at her. It ended with a naked Beverly yelling at him to stop throw papers at him and a very embarrassed and red faced Eddie smacking himself in the face with a heavy magazine to not stare at the fox's naked form. They both decided he needed to be able to tell if people were shifters or not so another 'Incident' wouldn't happen again.

He had know Beverly for a little over two months and still hadn't met her close net group of shifter friends. She always said that they worked wild shifts and got home at random hours of the day, but finally, Beverly set up a lunch date with most of the group. 

Eddie couldn't help but be nervous, he felt like he already knew them from how much Beverly talked about them. Eddie would be the only human in the group Bev had told him, she didn't say what their shift was (it was very rude to ask in shifter culture) and Eddie was fine as long as they didn't decide to eat him for dinner.

Eddie left his thoughts as he took a look in the mirror, he had his favorite pair of worn ripped jeans on and a blood red cropped hoodie. Bev had used her expert makeup skills and got him to wear smokey red eye shadow and put little gold star designs on them as well.

Eddie knew Beverly would go far in the cosmetics major.

\--

The little diner was too far from where Eddie lived so they had decided to walk.

"Remind me who everyone is again, you know I'm so bad at names the first time"

Beverly laughed, musically light and smiled fondly at Eddie.

"So we have Stanley and Bill, both are alphas and shifters, Stan is tall and has curly brown hair and Bill is also tall but with auburn hair." Bev started.

"They're mates, right?"

"Yep. Then there's Ben, my boyfriend, he's a hottie and very sweet, you'll like him. He's a beta" 

"Then we have Mike, he's the muscular, handsome black guy. God everyone loves Mike, such a sweethearted beta, he's a mother hen besides Stan"

Eddie chuckled, he's heard many stories about them, all very funny and adventurous.

"Oh yeah, there's Richie, he's not gonna be there but he's a total trashmouth but I love him. He's also an alpha"

Before Eddie could ask anymore questions, there was an excited yelp from Bev and she skipped over to a tall, muscular man. His warm brown eyes glittered with love as he bent down to pick up Bev's comparably small form and twirled her around as they kissed. Eddie couldn't help but smile at their obvious love.

Next to them, a tall man with curly hair, most likely Stan, rolled his hazel eyes but a small smile flickered onto his face.

Beverly turned around and excitedly motioned for Eddie to come over. He walked slowly, his nerves firing up again as he approached the group. They all smiled at him, welcoming eyes as they shook hands and sat down. Eddie felt an instant connection with the group, they talked about work, how college was for them and what they majored in.

Eddie had never felt happier and more at home than with Beverly and her friends.

Little did he know, it was going to change, and much sooner than anyone expected.


End file.
